1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an ignitor assembly for igniting a charge of powder contained in an explosively operated electrical connector employed for securing large diameter cables either as a splice connector or as a terminal connector.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,681,512 discloses the detonator heretobefore used in firing the powder containing in the electrical connector disclosed in the same patent. Extensive use of the prior art detonator indicated a need for an increase in propellant amount from 1.5 to 5 grains. Additionally the aforementioned detonator was used in conjunction with a coiled spring which when compressed formed a chamber and captured the flame therein. Thus, often the powder charge would not be ignited. Further, the detonator included a tapered member which reduced its shear and extrusion shape. Yet another problem was that the firing mechanism used to ignite the detonator could not be operated remotely.